To Test A Friendship
by Melinda Pheobe Warren
Summary: Bianca Elizabeth Warren has been abused, by the man who kidnapped, her for the past ten yrs. When she is reunited with her dad she is sent to hogwarts where she finds friends, love, and heartache. summary sux but plz R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Ok so I obviously don't own any of the characters or most of the settings, because they were created by the very talented author J.K. Rowling. However; I do own Bianca, her relatives and a hand full of her friends...yeay me!!

-Thank you for giving my story a chance. This is my first fic so feel free to Criticize. Please review, as long as you do I'll keep the chapters coming, Promise.

Two boys walked out of the back door of their large manor. Each had a broomstick in hand, they were on their way to collect the small apples that grew in the wood surrounding the house. It was a clear, warm day. The sun was shinning the way it did only on those long days near the end of summer, as though the world would like nothing better then to just stop and relax and enjoy the peace that only the end of summer could bring. The boys looked to the sky and sighed. They had two more weeks of freedom before returning to their sixth year of school.

Halfway across the lawn the taller boy spotted something in the grass a head. He put his arm out to stop the other boy. "What is it?"

"Look." He said pointing to the thing laying in their lawn. The shorter boy looked at his friend.

"What do you think is?"

"It's looks like a person." He began to walk toward it when the shorter boy stopped him.

"I think we should wait for my grandfather to get back."

"Why, even if it's a person it doesn't look as though it's going to jump up and kill us any time soon."

"What if it's a trick, what if it's just pretending so we get close enough for it to attack?"

"Since when are you such an owl." The taller boy teased.

"I'm not, but with everything that's been happening lately?"

"Come on James, we're Marauders, we're not afraid of anything, remember?"

"Fine let's go." He sighed and walked toward the thing in the grass. "It's definitely a person." He said as they grew closer.

"Yeah, I think your right." His friend agreed. They were about two feet from the person when they realized that what they thought to be a red shirt was actually a blood stained shirt. They both ran to the body and kneeled in the grass next to it.

James turned it over gently so they could see it's face. It was without a doubt a girl, probably just around their age. Her chest rose and fell very slowly, she was on the brink of death. "We have to get her into the house." He said urgently.

The other boy picked the girl up carefully, ignoring the fact that his clothes would now be bloody as well. "Oh but she might jump up and try to kill us." He said jokingly, looking at his friend with a smile.

"Very funny Sirius." James said obviously not in a joking mood. "Just hurry and get her in the house."

"Okay, okay." He quickened his pace as did James. "How long is until your grandparents get back?"

"I don't know, could be hours." James answered looking at the limp girl in Sirius' arms. He ran up ahead to open the door.

"We can't wait for them then. We'll have to do our best to clean her ourselves." He looked at his friend with a worried expression.

"Okay, just like Remus, right?" James looked to his friend for some comfort though he found none.

"Yeah, I guess. Except we can't use our magic…and once she starts healing the muggle way even your grandparents couldn't use their magic to heal her."

"So, should we wait?" They finally reached the sitting room and Sirius was able to put the girl down on the large couch facing the fireplace.

"If we do we might lose her." They looked at each other with serious, grave faces, which was extremely unusual for them.

"Then hot water, rags, bandages, and scissors." James stated.

"Right I'll get a kettle of water and the scissors from the kitchen." Sirius said heading for said room.

"And I'm on rags and bandages." He hurried up the stairs to the first bathroom and grabbed what he needed. As he was heading back downstairs he saw Sirius running into the sitting room.

It took around twenty minutes to cut the shirt from the girls motionless body. There was nothing wrong with the girls chest, however; her back was a nightmare. The two boys, who'd thought they'd seen some pretty gruesome wounds, gasped at the sight. Just visible through the blood they saw that someone had deliberately curved into the girls back, the word _procrastinator_.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sirius breathed as they stared at the girls back. He poured some of the hot water onto a rag, over the wash basin James grabbed on his way downstairs. He began to wipe away the blood.

"Well I'm guessing whoever it was is in league with Voldemort." James said putting the kettle back over the fire to keep it hot. "Although, that's really not his style, it seems to muggle for him."

"Yeah, plus why would he carve that word into her back?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait for her to wake to know for sure." James said solemnly. They worked in silence 'till the blood was gone, and her chest was wrapped. Then they got up to put everything away and heard a loud crack. They were so startled that James dropped the kettle of remaining water and Sirius had to lunge forward so as not to spill any bloody water on the white carpet.

Another loud crack erupted, but they expected this one. James' grandparents were home at last.

"Oh my, what happened?" Mrs. Potter asked hurrying to the two boys standing just behind the couch.

"Please tell me this wasn't because of some prank you two pulled."

"Gramps it wasn't us." James said in earnest.

"We swear on Dumbledor's beard."

"What happened?" Mrs. Potter asked gently.

"We don't know, we just found her on the lawn." James said gesturing to the couch, were the girl lay unseen by the two adults. Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked to other side of the couch.

"Why didn't you boys wait for us to come back so we could just heal her?" Mrs. Potter asked in the same gentle voice.

"We were going to but we had to stop the bleeding quick, she was barely alive when we found her." James explained.

"Okay, well you boys did the right thing. I'm proud of you." Mr. Potter said. Looking at the two boys in front of him, he realized he was no longer seeing boys but men. Men he could count on to be brave and do the right thing when necessary. Though they would still probably only show their maturity when the need was dire, he was relieved to see that it was there. And he knew at that moment the boys would okay on their own if something should happen to him.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere something in the back of his mind clicked. He remembered a time, years ago when a very prestigious and well liked man began a world wide search for his five year old daughter. A very pretty, young girl with the oddest hair color he had ever seen. The part that was black was as pure as black velvet, but running through out it was platinum blonde streaks. The poor man never found his daughter and here she was, laying, fighting for her life in _his_ living room. She was very much a young lady now but he was sure it was the girl. She had the same tan skin, the same extraordinary hair color and though he couldn't see them at the moment he was willing to bet all the gold in Gringotts that if the girl were to open her eyes they'd be an enchanting, crystal blue.

"I think I know who she is." He said, barely above a whisper.

"Who?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"I'm almost positive it's her." He said ignoring his wife.

"Who Harold, who do you think she is?" She asked again, this time more forcefully.

Harold turned to his wife. "Do you remember about ten years ago, when James was just six years old. Mr. Warren…"

"The Daily Prophet guy?" James interrupted.

"Yeah, Mr. Warren's daughter, I think her name was Bianca, was stolen?"

"Oh yes, I remember. The poor man was heartbroken. He looked for that girl for years." She said in a sad, soft voice.

"He had every available Auror on the case, even paid double then triple to those who kept searching when most everyone else had given up. I think we finally found her, Gwen."

"Wow, I wonder if he ever gave up hope?" James said aloud.

"He didn't." Mrs. Potter said in a knowing tone. "He still runs her picture in the paper at least twice a week, just hoping that someone will recognize her and contact him."

"Just think, after all those years, they'll finally be reunited." Sirius said his voice full of wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Two boys walked out of the back door of their large manor. Each had a broomstick in hand and were on their way to collect the small apples that grew in the wood that surround the house. It was a clear warm day. The sun was shinning the way did only on those long days near the end of summer as though the world would like nothing better then to just stop and relax and enjoy the peace that only the end of summer could bring. They looked to the sky and sighed. They had two more weeks of freedom before returning to their sixth year in school.


End file.
